The Brat
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Arthur is a brat, Morgana is his older sister and Merlin is a miracle. Modern AU, further chapters may follow but all will work as stand alone chapters.
1. The Meeting

"He's a brat!"

Morgana had stated it succinctly to Merlin that morning, when they met up. Morgana had wanted to go shopping before the new university year started. She had thought it would be fun to go with Merlin, who had a different view of shopping, but he understood his girlfriend's like of the activity and remained prepared to endure a day of wandering a shopping centre. Merlin had done his own shopping the previous day in less than an hour.

However, that did not take into account Morgana having to bring her four year old brother. Half-brother she often snapped; just to make sure that people knew there was some distance between them.

Merlin had heard some of what she said, and it didn't quite equate with the situation of her father, Uther, finding a younger woman, who had produced a son. It was probably the son, and heir, part that got to her, Merlin thought, and then decided he shouldn't psychoanalyse his girlfriend if he wanted the relationship to last, but;...

On the subject of Arthur, Merlin had to concede, Morgana was accurate.

For a change his girlfriend's ivory pale cheeks were starting to redden as she stared at her screaming, tantruming brother while he flailed on the floor, because she had said no to letting him play on the trampolines in the shopping centre. Arthur had watched a few of the other children strapped into the harnesses and were now happily bouncing at least fifteen feet into the air, sailing about with a grace that impressed Merlin.

Arthur had taken one look and pointed.

"I wanna go!"

"No, I need to get my stuff," Morgana had said, pulling him along by his hand, at which point Arthur threw himself onto the floor and screamed.

Merlin guessed it was a tried and tested method since Arthur had pulled it out early. He eyed the screaming blond boy, whose face was infusing as red as his sister's. Then he looked up at Morgana, who was going to cave in so people stopped staring and so Arthur would shut up.

"No!" Merlin told them both very sternly.

"He won't bloody stop it, and he won't move!"

"He will," Merlin said confidently. Reaching down, Merlin took charge.

Morgana watched with awe, and a large degree of pleasure, as Merlin took a firm grip of Arthur and hoisted the little boy into the air.

At the sudden movement Arthur's screams turned into a startled yelp. Merlin tucked the shocked, wriggling, Arthur firmly to his side, keeping him under his left arm while his right hand took hold of the material of Arthur's hoodie, just by the shoulder, so he could not tip forward and land on his head. Merlin shifted about, ensuring his grip was firm before turning to Morgana, now looking as if he held a blond haired battering ram. Arthur's hair flopped about as he assessed his new position, giving disgruntled whimpers as he attempted to escape Merlin's hold.

Morgana smiled, because despite his slight appearance she knew Merlin was strong. A few years of part-time manual labour during school and college holidays had done that for him.

"Lead on, My Lady."

Morgana's smirk grew and she looked at the list she had made the previous day.

"Right, the bookshop!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tiresome," Merlin sighed as he waited for Morgana outside the fitting rooms. They had moved on to her clothes shopping. As they had paused in the shoe shop Merlin had dumped Arthur over the back of the padded seats on one side of the shop. Arthur had attempted an escape but Merlin pressed a firm hand into the small of his back to stop him wriggling away.

Now, Merlin, aware that his shoulder was starting to throb, swung Arthur in front of him to tuck him under his other arm, turning him so rather than seeing an audience of startled shoppers, Arthur faced the plain, tasteful, wall behind him. Arthur had kept up a steady stream of moans, yelps and whimpers to protest the manhandling and although several shoppers had turned to watch the pair, both in shock and amusement, Merlin had steadfastly ignored all of Arthur's grizzling. Which meant Morgana could happily do the same.

"Very tiresome," Merlin added, addressing Arthur's jean clad legs as it was all he could now see of the little boy. Deprived of his audience Arthur went silent. It had been hard keeping up the chorus of moans and groans and, shockingly to Arthur, it didn't appear to be working.

That was something Arthur couldn't comprehend. Rarely did he ever get refused, and if he was in the presence of Morgana, the housekeeper, or his nanny a quick tantrum would sort that out. Merlin seemed impervious to everything. For the first time in his memory, Arthur realised he might not get his own way.

And he was tired.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin realised the same. As they paused back in the main atrium of the shopping centre Merlin put Arthur upright, rolling his shoulders and also keeping a firm grip of Arthur's hand. The little boy looked distinctly rumpled now, his face still flushed and his eyes red rimmed. He only gave Merlin a brief glance before looking away, his gaze drifted towards the trampolines and the harnessed children flying in the air.

"Arthur."

Looking up Arthur's gaze drifted to the juice drink that Morgana had bought. Arthur reached out to take the carton with his free hand and both of them jumped as it was swiftly plucked away by another hand.

Morgana glanced at Merlin in shock, so did Arthur. Merlin gave Morgana an eye flicker that told her he knew what he was doing before he looked sternly down at Arthur.

"And what do you say?"

Arthur's eyes stared and Merlin saw, in that innocent little face, the sudden calculation. The sky blue eyes darkened and then widened. Merlin started to pass the juice back to Morgana as a timid sounding Arthur said.

"Thank you."

Morgana handed him the drink feeling a little sorry for her young brother who now looked so submissive. A stance that didn't really suit him. Or at least, she had never seen him like it before.

Arthur put the straw in his mouth and slowly started to drink. Morgana looked at Merlin, who smiled at her, Morgana smirked back.

"I guess you don't want to come for the next bit."

Her bags rattled as she lifted her hand to show Merlin the last words on her list. Normally Merlin would have carried the bags and Morgana would have expected it, but since Merlin had his hands full with Arthur she had taken them herself. It made her wonder if she would have asked him or just dumped them on Merlin without thinking. Arthur's behaviour, and how Merlin dealt with it, made her a little uncomfortable about her own thoughts and feelings.

"Probably not," said Merlin. "Unless you are going to try things on and model them for me."

"Later, perhaps," she told him smirking. "Will you two be all right?"

"I'm sure we can amuse ourselves," Merlin said letting his gaze drift. The direction made Morgana raise her eyebrows. "Trust me," Merlin added.

"Okay," Morgana said leaning over to kiss Merlin on the mouth before she turned and headed in the direction of the lingerie shop. She wanted to get herself fitted and also pick out something nice, something Merlin would like, and she would model it later. Quite frankly dealing with Arthur meant that he had certainly earned it.

Merlin looked down at Arthur. He had finished his drink and held the now crinkled carton. His head was down, and his shoulders had slumped. Merlin reached out his free hand.

"Arthur."

Arthur handed him the carton and Merlin walked them over to put it into the nearby bin. He looked down and assessed Arthur again, who was looking at the happy children flying about in the air. Merlin watched his lower lip wobble, since Arthur now realised he wasn't getting what he wanted and Merlin realised, Arthur really, really, wanted to play on it. Probably more so that he had now been deprived.

Merlin, however, was not as heartless as he had seemed. He didn't appreciate the tantrum and if Arthur had given him time to explain he would have said they could have done it at the end and let him play. Morgana sort of expected to get her own way, Arthur's arrival had taught her that might not be the case in life. Merlin had been aware of his girlfriend's attitudes and reactions from the beginning and it didn't really put him off, somewhere in that mess of arrogance and seething emotions was a nice person desperately trying to get out.

That was what his mother had taught him to think like, when a parade of foster children had gone through the tiny home. His mother never gave up and never stopped caring about the children that she had raised. Merlin thought of Will and Mordred who were still his closest friends, and could be such fuck-ups at times.

"Right, I suppose we have half an hour or so," Merlin informed Arthur. "Come on."

Arthur trailed along behind him, keeping up but dragging his feet. Merlin didn't head in a straight line. Instead he walked round a threading booth and then took a right, easing round the benches before turning in the correct direction. That's when Arthur realised where Merlin was purposefully taking him.

The little boy didn't perk up immediately, instead he didn't seem convinced until they had covered a few more steps and Merlin added.

"I think you have earned something nice," Merlin said.

Arthur's feet picked up, and he jogged with Merlin the last few paces, bobbing in excitement. Merlin installed them at the back of the queue.

"We might have to wait a little bit," Merlin mused as he counted five children waiting in front of Arthur. Glancing down he watched Arthur assess the same, look around and then give him a sly little eye lift before he settled.

Merlin got the feeling that if they had caved at the beginning of the expedition Arthur might have moaned about having to queue; but something of the day taught him that causing problems now might result in Merlin taking him away. And Merlin, it seemed, had the power to do that. So Arthur stood still, vibrating with excited tension, but not daring to move.

As the time ticked, and they waited, shuffling further forward Arthur went from simply holding Merlin's hand to easing closer until, at the front of the queue, he was leaning against Merlin's legs, his free hand latched onto Merlin's belt. Merlin could feel the excitement in Arthur especially as one child was released from their harness and Arthur would soon take their place. Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand.

"It is better to earn things than to expect them," Merlin announced sagely. "And behaving in such a silly fashion will mean that people will get very bored of you. You're quite tiresome like that. Come on!"

Merlin lifted him into the air and put him on the trampoline, Arthur bobbed and Merlin held him still.

"If you don't want to go splat, I suggest you wait until the nice man has put your harness on."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morgana loved underwear. She liked clothes, and shopping for them but underwear had a special, secret quality to it. The current expedition had it's own undertone, if she thought of Merlin. But that was secondary to how she felt, seeing the lace and silk and subtle contours that made so much of her assets.

In the long run it was not important but self-esteem was a good thing. Merlin had said that to her, the geeky boy who hadn't been afraid to chat her up, to persistently do so and be so funny, and kind and... perceptive.

She smiled as she made that connection looking over to see the little blond head flying in the air. The height wouldn't worry Arthur, nothing frightened her little brother, he ran at things with an abandon that would scare most parents. And maybe that was the problem.

Arthur flailed in the air, waving his hands and kicking to try and get himself higher. Stood underneath him, leaning his elbows on the edge of the trampoline, Merlin watched Arthur with a bemused smirk on his face. It could be Merlin didn't entirely understand the attraction of bouncing up and down in the air, but Morgana knew Arthur loved anything like that. He was destined to grow up an adrenaline junkie, she was convinced of that. Nothing seemed to frighten him, and until Merlin came along, no one had every really said no to him.

Morgana slowly walked over, shifting her bags around to make carrying them more comfortable. Merlin spotted her, and waved. Arthur, dropping downwards turned to see who Merlin waved at. There was an odd look of possessiveness on Arthur's face. Morgana smirked and waved at him as well. Arthur beamed and hitting the trampoline launched himself up into the air again. The little girl next to him, bouncing in a sedater fashion watched with awe and put a little bit more effort in.

"Come on, time's up," Merlin said. He reached out to grab Arthur's leg and giggling Arthur shifted to evade him, rising into the air. "Come on, other people want a go."

As Arthur dropped he bobbed lightly against the trampoline so he slowly controlled his drop and he looked at Merlin.

"Can we come again?"

"I expect so, but it's lunchtime, are you hungry?"

Arthur pouted but as Merlin took him around the waist to lift him down Arthur's stomach rumbled loudly.

"That can be taken as a yes."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin, it appeared, now had a fan club. Arthur had eaten his burger and drunk his juice without any complaint, staring at Merlin with awe. Merlin had hinted at Morgana's lingerie packages and she had said nothing. Arthur just jumped along next to Merlin. Merlin tensed his arm to lift Arthur higher in the air.

It was only as Arthur came home that he seemed to lose his bounce. He watched the scenery pass by as Morgana drove him home.

"You can stay in the car while I drop Arthur off," Morgana said to Merlin. "Father already knows I'm going back today."

"Okay," Merlin said. Morgana had no intention of Uther and Merlin crossing paths any more than they had to. The one and only time they had actually met she had seen the look on Uther's face which indicated exactly what he thought of Merlin, while his voice had remained chillingly polite during the introduction. Thankfully Uther's opinion had bounced off Merlin's thick skin without effort, since he decided that whomever Morgana brought home would be treated with the contempt he apparently deserved for daring to even look at her.

Merlin sat in the car as told while Arthur had to be extracted from the backseat. He pressed the button to drop the window as Arthur's hands pressed against it, and as it completely dropped Arthur's little fingers got hold of the frame to hoist himself up and a hopeful face peered up at Merlin's.

"Can I go jumping again?"

"I'm sure of it."

Arthur looked unconvinced at the reassurance as his face disappeared then his hands unlatched from the car door. He let Morgana lead him into the house and then a minute or so later Morgana left, breezing out with relief written on her face.

"Daddy, daddy! I did bouncing today and..."

Arthur toddled across the hall to his father's study and Uther met him at the door, his hand on the handle.

"That's nice. Why don't you do and tell Mrs Phipps? Daddy has an important phone call to make."

Uther closed the door and Arthur stared at it and then ran to the front door and peered out of the side window just in time to see Morgana's car take Merlin away.

However, Merlin was observant enough to see Arthur's desperate face pressed against the glass.


	2. The Crisis

**I think soon, when I do more of these, it is likely to be renamed 'The Brats' as I am discovering there is more than one of them... you'll have to wait to find out who else fits the title. **

Morgana delighted in rebelling against her father in many ways.

One of them was smoking. Which meant, during social occasions, she walked out when it seemed appropriate for her to stand outside and smoke. Gwaine did not help with this, smoking as much as he liked and flirting with Morgana when she joined him. Merlin didn't mind the flirting, he was not insecure; but he objected to Gwaine encouraging Morgana's habit, as she only did it to piss people off, and there was no one but himself to react to it.

Unless of course, she was doing it to try and get a reaction off him, or did she think he would get fed up and go away over such a habit. She tried to drive him away, Merlin sensed that, and maybe that was easier than watching her father scare people off. At least she then had control of the situation.

Fact was, Merlin was not so easily scared, not even when Uther's number came up on Morgana's phone while she stood outside smoking. If her father left a message and Morgana called back she was bound to tell the truth. Merlin thought to lessen the damage. He answered the phone and if that was lessening the damage, God help them all.

"Mr Pendragon, I'm afraid Morgana has just been pulled away. I'll just go and get her."

Merlin started to ease his way out of the booth. The silence down the phone didn't bother him, Uther was probably thinking up something insulting to say. Then Merlin stilled as an accusing little voice asked.

"Who's that?"

"Arthur? It's Merlin. Morgana's friend, remember."

"Yes," Arthur said, sounding confused, then he got back to the matter in hand, which he seemed to be able to tell Merlin. "Daddy looks funny."

"Funny how, Arthur? Where is daddy?"

"In his study, but he's lying on the floor and he's funny..."

"Does daddy have his eyes open?" Merlin said keeping his voice calm as he pushed his way through the pub. One wave of his hand brought Lancelot to heel by his side, Merlin got the feeling that he needed the designated driver.

"Yes and he's talking but... mushy..."

"Okay, can daddy blink, ask daddy to blink, does daddy feel hot?"

"Blink daddy!" Arthur roared and then answered Merlin. "No, not hot, but blinking. Daddy, be all right."

"All right Arthur, hold on."

Merlin had Mogana's phone to his ear but he was pulling his own out of his pocket and unlocking it as he wandered into the smoking area of the pub. He handed Morgana his phone.

"I've dialled already, and asked for an ambulance, you need to give your home address. By the sound of it your dad has been taken seriously ill, and Arthur is with him."

"What...?" Morgana looked both furious and frightened. She had just the previous day riled about her father for casually dismissing another housekeeper, who had done nothing wrong. Merlin had the feeling he had fired her before the woman could hand in her notice. It was the transference of responsibility that he had already noted in Morgana. It was something that now left poor little Arthur alone with his father.

"I'm talking to Arthur, give them the address and Lancelot can drive us."

"Sure," said Lancelot.

"Can they get in the house?" Morgana snapped.

"Give them the address," Merlin ordered. "Arthur, are the gates open, to the driveway?"

"No."

"You need to go and open them. There is a switch by the door, isn't there?"

"But daddy."

"To help daddy you have to leave him for a minute. Or wait for now, you know ambulances have big blue lights and noise. You need to let them in."

"They'll make daddy better."

"I'm sure they will. Hold daddy's hand."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can Arthur, I know it might be scary but, it will make daddy feel better."

"Daddy won't let me!" Arthur wailed.

"Put your hand onto daddy, hold onto him, tell him he is going to be all right."

"Daddy, be all right!"

It was not a reassurance but rather an order, which would probably work more with Uther.

"Daddy, holding hands!" Arthur's little voice piped in the same tone. Merlin said nothing, that part of the conversation had nothing to do with him. He could hear scuffling but he didn't know if Uther had willingly given his hand. If he hadn't then ill or not Merlin intended to have a conversation about it at some point. Unless of course he was unable to give his hand. Merlin winced, all he could assume was it was either a heart attack or a stroke. Arthur couldn't give enough information to be clear on that, he was only four.

"What's wrong with him?" Morgana hissed, her eyes were wide, looking frightened but determined as they hurried to the car. Merlin moved the phone a little way away from his ear, and also his mouth to talk to Morgana and give her his suspicions.

"Shit!" she swore and relayed that to the ambulance service. "Christ; poor little Arthur."

Merlin had to blink in shock at that. Never before had he heard her speak with such sympathy over Arthur. As far as Morgana was concerned Arthur was the enemy, his mother the same; walking in and usurping her position.

"Lancelot, drive."

"Sure," Lancelot said once Merlin was settled in the front and Morgana in the back. He put his foot down and drove. Merlin stayed on the phone as best he could.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur forgot about the phone the moment he put it down to run into the hallway to get the door open. The gate he could deal with, as he saw the flashing blue lights and big vehicle. He knew Uther had a switch in the office, which he was not about to tell people about. Arthur hadn't told Merlin, so that was fine. He had just used it when he needed to. Then he realised, that was not the problem, the door was. Arthur looked up at the catch in helpless desperation, jumping didn't help, he couldn't reach it and the people were outside.

Howling in panic he ran back to Uther's study, feebly hoping that he had a switch for the door. Even as he looked Arthur knew it wasn't there and the people might go away and not help daddy. Seeing the lights again Arthur ran to the window and the little chair, that he wasn't to touch, daddy said it was expensive and he could ruin it. However, Arthur, like Morgana, lived to do things that he wasn't supposed to, and he could reach the window if he climbed on the chair. Arthur grappled his way up, feeling some level of satisfaction as his boots stomped on the delicate fabric of the cushion and he reached the window, half sprawling on the window sill to reach the catch and fling it open.

"Percival!"

The voice outside yelled and then Arthur came nose to nose with a girl, dressed in green and messy blonde hair framing her face.

"Help daddy!"

"We need to get in honey."

"I can't get to the door!"

The blonde girl debated that and then leant back to look at the window.

"You get down, I can get in through the window and let Percival in."

Arthur looked down at the chair. He had ruined it and that was fine, but...

"Careful 'cos the chair is... nice..."

Arthur didn't understand the concept beyond that. The girl nodded.

"Okay, but daddy is more important than the chair."

"Yes!" Arthur said, finding that argument entirely reasonable.

"You get down and I'll climb in, then I can open the door and let Percival in and he can bring in the equipment."

Arthur could not argue with the request, it sounded far too sensible. Instead he grappled for the phone, which he suddenly saw on the desk.

"Merlin!"

"I haven't gone deaf, Arthur," Merlin informed him, relived that Arthur had gathered up the phone again. "Are the ambulance men there?"

"There's a lady!"

The blonde girl smiled at the tone of voice, as Arthur told Merlin off for that mistake.

"Okay, what is the lady doing?"

"Climbing in through the window, which isn't lady-like, she can't be a lady, she drives a big ambulance!"

"I can do both," Elena said as she got both feet on the floor and she ran to the main door to let Percival in. Percival followed her and they started to set up the equipment, as Elena turned to deal with Arthur he glared at her.

"Help daddy!"

"Yes, okay, you stay there, when we have helped daddy we'll look after you, all right."

"Morgana will look after me. She's my sister!"

In the car, listening to the conversation, Morgana gasped in shock. She had never heard Arthur speak of her with such pride.

"She does looking after, with Merlin. I want them..." Arthur's voice wobbled, Merlin switched the phone to speaker.

"Arthur, we're on the way!" Morgana said. Then she coughed and her hand went to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

"We're not far away Arthur, we'll be there to help you."

"Okay. Come soon!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lancelot screeched into the driveway and Morgana was out of the car before he stopped. It shocked Merlin a little but also reassured him that his girlfriend did feel something for her brother, and her father. He could never make her admit it but it was at least there.

"Father!" she paused by the trolley as they wheeled Uther out. Then she became distracted as Arthur, who had one hand firmly attached to Elena's uniform let her go and wobbled down the steps hurtling towards her and clinging to her instead. Merlin dashed towards the clustered group. Both Percival and Elena had paused. They had been prepared to take Arthur with them, whether he wanted to or not. He had been determined to wait for Morgana, and Merlin; the phone still tightly clutched in one sticky hand.

"Is he all right?" Merlin asked the large paramedic. Percival turned to him.

"It's a stroke. I think it might be mild, but we need to get him checked out. He's strong though, and I think we got here quickly."

"Do you want to come with us?" Elena gently asked Morgana. Morgana looked up at Merlin, she looked torn, and Arthur tightened his grip. He supposed it could be used as an excuse, they could follow in the car, but it seemed rather cruel to have Uther travel without a member of his family. Merlin guessed as Morgana's boyfriend he wouldn't be allowed, and most certainly Uther wouldn't welcome him.

"I can look after Arthur and bring him along. Lancelot can drive us over."

Morgana still looked torn, she glanced at Uther, and then down at Arthur. It was Arthur, his voice wobbling a little as he tried to sound brave.

"Stay with daddy."

"You stay with Merlin then, and he'll bring you to the hospital, okay."

"Are you a relative?" Percival asked Merlin.

"I'm Morgana's boyfriend," Merlin said. "But Arthur knows me."

They had only spent one day together, and just shared a distressing phone call, but Merlin guessed he might have made a fairly strong impression. Arthur tottered over to him, transferring his clinging hand to Merlin. Reaching down Merlin extracted Uther's mobile from his other hand. Once free Arthur latched that hand onto Merlin's jeans as well.

"Morgana, you go, I'll lock the house and bring Arthur."

"Go with Daddy," Arthur told Morgana bossily. Merlin gently put a hand on Arthur's head.

"We'll be right behind them," Merlin assured Arthur as they watched Uther loaded into the ambulance, Morgana clinging to his hand and glancing towards them as Percival closed the door, looking as if she would much prefer to stay with them.

"Come on."

"Daddy?" Arthur asked, stepping down towards the car. Merlin picked him up, grimacing at the wet patch on Arthur's jeans.

"How about a change of trousers and underpants first. You'll be uncomfortable if you stay like that, and the nice paramedics will look after Daddy, and Morgana."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What will they do?" Arthur asked, rephrasing the question. He had started with concerns that Morgana might not look after Uther, which hinted that Arthur was aware of the antagonism that lay between father and daughter. Then, in a roundabout way, he started to quiz Merlin on medical facts. He had started asking if Uther would be all right and then wormed his way around to what they would do to him. Arthur was trying to find out if his father would get better, and Merlin tried not to be irritated because Arthur was frightened, he had watched the whole thing and he had shown enough intelligence to at least call someone. Still, Merlin knew how helpless you could feel as a grown up, watching someone you cared about suffering, never mind as a small child who hadn't even been able to reach the door catch to let the paramedics in.

"They will look at your Daddy's head and make sure it's all right."

"How do they do that?"

"They have a big machine, like a tunnel, and Daddy lies down and get's pushed into it, and then the machine takes a picture, like an x-ray."

"Like when Morgana broke her arm falling off Kilgharrah?"

"Like that," Merlin said slowly, nodding his head. "But it will be a more complicated picture."

"Will it hurt Daddy?"

"No. Daddy will be fine."

Arthur paused and chewed on his lower lip. He hadn't liked the delay, of changing his trousers. In the end Merlin had carted him out of the house in his underpants and slid his trousers on in the car. And even now he wasn't entirely sure he was giving Arthur correct information. Merlin's medical knowledge had been picked up watching Casualty, but he didn't think telling Arthur that he didn't know would settle the little boy. Normally, Merlin would never have lied but there were times when it just simply seemed the better option.

As Lancelot paused, indicating right to turn into the hospital car park Arthur pressed the button on his seatbelt and clambered across the backseat to Merlin, clinging to him. Merlin decided not to tell Arthur off over the seatbelt and instead let him cling.

"You'll look after us, won't you?" Arthur asked in a tiny voice.

Merlin rolled his eyes, catching Lancelot's gaze in the mirror, causing him to smirk. Lancelot concentrated on finding a parking space as Merlin cuddled Arthur and said.

"Yes, of course I will."


End file.
